The lost sister pt1
by Willowkitty222
Summary: What is Hermione hiding? Or WHO is Hermione hiding?
1. Diary entry 1

Dear diary,

Not many people know this, but I plan to keep it a secret for years and years. If it got out, it could ruin my life. It could ruin her life. Here I can write it. In this diary I can write my deepest darkest secrets.

My name is Hermione Jean Granger. My secret is deep. Here it is. I have a younger sister. A muggle sister. Her name is Ava Libre Granger. She went missing when I first joined hogwarts. They haven't found her since. I am the only person who knows where she is. The only way I know this is that she sent me a letter telling me. She trusts me with this secret and I plan to keep it.

I am in my 5th year now, and I am 15. She will be 13 right now. I am scared that this may get out, but as long as I am careful, it won't.

-Hermione Jean Granger.


	2. The letter

After I wrote that entry, I closed the book and put it in a chest next to my bed. I then cast a spell on the chest that kept it locked. I walked quietly but swiftly out of the dormitory and went into the common room. Harry and Ron were sat by the fire doing Snape's potion homework. I had finished it the night we had got it. I looked over to the door and a group of first years were stood gossiping, probably about Harry.

I walked over to Harry and Ron. They looked at me worriedly. I sighed and sat in a chair next to Harry.

"Bloody hell Hermione. How did you finsh this in half an hour," Ron said agitated.

"How can't you," I said fustrated, "look, you shred the unicorn horn and then add the cenatur hair."

The homework was to write a recipe for a potion that closes the drinkers mouth shut for an hour.

Ron stared at me aimlessly but then shook his head and wrote it down before he forgot it.

"Are you ok Hermione. You look less bossy no offence) then normal", Harry said, looking up from his work.

"I am fine, I promise", I said as I forced a smile.

"Well I am getting nowhere", Ron said, "Lets go to the great hall and take a break."

Ron threw his quill down into the ink well. We all stood up and went into the great hall. As we walked in, we saw that some owls were swooping down and placing parcels and letters next to people.

We sat down in a line, me in the middle of them.

Three owls went down in a line and put our mail. Ron a bulcky parcel with a small note taped to it. Harry's looked like a tea stained parcel, probably something from the Dursleys. I had a letter, it was well packed and had a wax seal on it. How had I got a letter? My parents didn't inow how to do that.

Ron opened his parcel. It was a big bag of bird food for Pigwidgeon.

Harry's letter was stained and dirty. It read:

_Dear Harry, Please stay at that wizard school this summer. Thanks. - the dursleys._

Harry rolled his eyes and threw the letter down on the table.

"Who sent you a letter 'mione?"said ron as he stuffed his face with some chicken that had appeared on a plate infront of him.

"I don't know", I said as I carefully turned the letter in my hand. On the front it read: 'To Hermione Jean Granger.'

Ron was now leaning over my shoulder and was reading the front of it,"Your middle name is Jean?"

I didn't answer him.

"I have to go", I mumbled as I clutched the letter in my hand and walked out of the hall and up to common room.

Fred and George were sat where Harry and Ron were sat before.

"Hey Hermione", they both said at the same time.

I nodded at them and then walked up to the girls dormitory.

I slumped down on my bed. The dormitory was deserted. I slowly ran my finger over the wax seal and opened the letter. I unfolded the letter. It said:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know that you said not to send you any letters but I have to tell you something. Back when I went missing I was stolen. By a witch. I was stolen because I am not a 'muggle'. I am like you, a witch. I am sorry I didn't tell you, I was just scared to. She put me in this house. You know which one. I have to go but get back to me as soon as possible._

_Love from Ava._

I stared hopelessly at the letter. A tear dropped from my eye. I knew where she was but I have to get to see her. But who stole her? That, I am yet to know.


End file.
